


Good Morning, Dirk Strider.

by iMusicalMinji



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Gen, Morning, child dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iMusicalMinji/pseuds/iMusicalMinji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a brillant day it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Dirk Strider.

The alarm began to beep irritably and a small bundle moved from the tangled sheets labeled with billiard balls. The light streaming into the room through the open window highlighted the child's soft dove toned hair. He squinted his golden orange eyes toward the desk that held the alarm, although his attention was focused slightly downward, toward a bright glint sparkling off a pair of sharp edged sunglasses. The boy's tiny hands reached forward and grasped the shades and he clum sily  stuck them to his face, freezing for a moment. 

_** It's time to get up  lil ' bro.  ** _

The child wiggled his way out from under the blankets, his short legs struggling to tap the ground. Eventually he got it and he grinned in triumph before he rushed to the bathroom and began a simple morning routine. Using the toilet, washing his chubby little face, brushing his teeth messily. The door to the bathroom creaked open slightly. 

_** Did you brush? ** _

The child grinned into the mirror to inspect his teeth, almost turning his body toward the door in a way to show that he did accomplish the goal. Something tumbled over and smashed into the ground, swigging the door wide open. The boy jumped in shock, an awkward yelp before realizing that it was only a doll, a puppet, his loyal companion Lil' Cal. 

He let out a small tsk noise with his little fists on his hips. He shook his head before jumping down from the tiny stool and walking calmly to the doll and picking him up and brushing his face off soothingly. He toddled out of the door, dragging his dear friend with him back into his bedroom, plopping down onto the floor.

_** What are you going to do today, kiddo?  ** _

The child shrugged and continued to pick dirt and dust out of the crevices of the doll's face. He looked around the room at all the things he had and didn't know how to use yet. Maybe he would try to figure out the tools on the countertop, or maybe hooking up the wires to the giant screen to the wall. The little boy smiled toward a pinned newspaper clipping to the wall, one of an older man in round sunglasses wielding a sword.  The possibilities are endless, the day is new. 

Your name is Dirk Strider and you are the last human boy on Earth. 

_** Good morning.  ** _

**Author's Note:**

> Might make more chapters of this if I feel the vicious strike of inspiration.


End file.
